As vehicles become more sophisticated, it is known to provide a variety of electrical and electronic systems and subsystems in a vehicle to perform different functions. For example, most vehicles have an electronic engine management system, audio equipment such as a radio, an audio cassette or a CD player, trip computers and navigation computers, mobile phone holders and, in some cases, dedicated entertainment systems to allow games to be played or DVD's to be viewed, particularly mounted in the rear of seats. In general, these systems are all standalone and they have a limited set of specific functions. To vary the function of a system, is often necessary to completely replace the relevant system.
An aim of the present invention is to reduce or overcome one or more of the above problems.